


Misadventures of the twins: a how to guide of Hogwarts

by Faewisper1789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Danger, Drugs, Parties, Pranks, Romance, Trouble, pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faewisper1789/pseuds/Faewisper1789
Summary: You may know the story of Harry Potter. But do you know the story of the Weasley twins. Follow them along on the adventure of what really happened in Hogwarts during the year of the sorcerer’s stone. A more raunchy, Adventurous and Danger filled fun story.  Along the way you’ll find mischief, romance, and the unknown.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character, Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. An introduction to us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/gifts).



> This is my first try at a fanfic. I thought it be fun to follow the perspective of the Weasley twins. And see how the events progress behind the scenes. And see the world as R rated version of what Hogwarts is actually like. You’ll probably like some character a lot more and hates some a lot more. Also some of the events might not be canon because I’m making some up within the plot. And I’m going to add some new characters to it.I’m down for any cool suggestions. Please comment down below in the comment section! Ps I may have included a cute ship from TikTok that I saw who is making HP POV‘s. Hi Erin if you see this I made you a minor character in this series hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the Weasley twins and their friends. Follow them along on the strangest year of the sorcerer‘s stone. I am more unfiltered truth of the harry potter events

Chapter one: an introduction to us  
* Fred POV *

Part 1 fall: 

You may know the Harry Potter story. But the one you don’t know is our story, hi I’m Fred and this is George where the Weasley twins. They probably told you was a kid the PG version of the story. They kept the action but didn’t tell you all the fun bits. There’s a lot more mischief and danger in this version. So stick around and listen to us tell you the real story of the sorcerers Stone.

It began on the first night of our third year. The kid who lived had turned up for his first year. Surprisingly had taken a liking to my younger brother Ron. He’s a little shit but we don’t mind. He’s not as annoying as Ginny.  
But we were happy he chose our brother Ron. We knew that meant we had front row seats to whatever I was about to happen this year. And we didn’t wanna miss that.* Cue the high five *

It was not surprising at the sorting ceremony that the boy who lived a.k.a. Harry was in Gryffindor. From the few moments we talk to him we could tell that boy had a little bit of a fun streak in him despite the fact that he was a little scared. he had when we had a little bit of mischief. And we always kept an eye out for that.

Now here’s what they won’t tell you about Hogwarts. After your first year. Things start get interesting, you get introduced to the real side of Hogwarts. As in you start trying drugs and you start talking to girls. There’s definitely a lot more pranks involved. And definitely a lot of parties. But they don’t tell you that and we don’t either it’s a secret. Only a few select get invited. You could say it’s kind of like the Greek lifestyle. Actually no that wouldn’t make any sense because we’re not crazy like those Americans. We actually have class...OK we don’t but we’re better than that that’s for sure.

And you know despite the fact in the story that Harry betrays The Slytherin‘s as bad people they’re really not. There’s only a few bad eggs. But that’s usually because their parents have a superiority complex. They usually don’t get invited to the fun parties so they have sticks up their asses. * cue Sylerin friends entering*

Oh here’s Maive she’s a fourth year Slytherin. We became friends with her in her first year. She’s weird sarcastic got a great sense of fashion. And always knows where the best parties are. I think it’s because secretly everyone likes her. She likes to put on the tuff facade but she’s a total goofball. And there’s also her twin brother Matthew he’s on the Slytherin quidditch team. That’s actually how I became friends with the both of them. We were playing a match in our second year and a Bludger came at Matthew and I. And me being a beater with my slick moves used a under hand hit and saved his ass. But in the process I hit him under the chin. We had to take them to the infirmary after the match. He healed up but after that his sister came in and almost punched me for hurting him. Luckily I dodged. And to keep and eye on us she decided to be our *friend*

Anyway aside from that. Hogwarts actually have a lot more going on in between classes. Follow me we’re going to the commons rooms of commons rooms. The room of requirements. OK not the one you know from the story but the smaller one. It’s called the room of fun. We’re all students go do you things they’re not allowed to do on school grounds. Usually upperclassmen and we throw parties in there and do drugs.

For me and George we like to have our stoner circle in here.we usually talk about what’s been going on in the world and any gossip that’s been going around. Despite the fact that we say we don’t care about school drama. Me and George both live for it. Because we like Causing trouble. So sit down with the gang. You already know Matthew and Maeve. Meet Dean, Oliver, Erin , Luna.

“ Fred George listen, did you hear what happened?“ Erin said. (Third year Hufflepuff. Has bit of a crush on Oliver)

“ no tell me what happened!”

“ Apparently the new defense against the dark arts teacher, The one with the turbin. Apparently he’s been going into the woods late at night ever since he’s gotten here. If you ask me I think that’s a bit sketchy. Should we report them? No now that I think about it I don’t really care but like what do you think he’s up to?“

“ oh that is interesting. I wonder what he’s up to. Seems sketchy to me a specially since the forest is for bidden to all who are here. Maybe we should do some investigating”

“Guys it’s not even worth your time. We all know the people that go into the forbidden forest are either druggies. Or in To some weird shit. Remember Michael he was in my class. He went in there 2 years ago did some weird sex spell and he came out never the same. Because he thought it be smart to do drugs and then try some random spells in the forest.” Oliver replies ( Oliver. 5th year. Captain of the quidditch team in Gryffindor)

“ I mean you’re not wrong oliver. Weird shit always happens in that forest. Hey can you pass the blunt Matt“  
Dean Thomas says. ( dean Thomas. Second year, wicked smart)

“ Oh yeah sure man. Yeah you’re right about that weird shit always does happen there. It’s especially weird Now since the third-floor Corredor is closed off. What do you think is going on in there?” Matthew replies.

“ If we’re being real. Dumbledore always got something strange shit planned especially since Z kid is on the chessboard. I wonder what harry going to be capable of. Can he do all that with that much drama?” Maeve shot back

“ Z kid? Why that ? I kind a like it. Gives him character. Yeah I will have to see then. I don’t know if we’ll let them in to our side quite yet but we should definitely be friend him. The kids got a good heart” George replied.

“ oh I just kind of coined it because of that lightning shaped scar on his forehead. It seem to make sense. But yeah we should definitely befriend him. And look for a lookout for him the kid seems a bit gullible.“ Maeve thoughtfully said

“ I like it. We’re gonna look after this Z kid and make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble. Well maybe just a little. Can’t be too serious now Can we” Erin replied.

“ Right about that. Speaking of our plan for pranking professor sprout is in motion. Would any of you guys like to partake?“ Fred said

“ I think I’ll pass last time you guys did a prank on the professors it’s severely backfired. Plus I have to Focus on Quidditch this year especially since scholarships are up for this year especially since I’m a fifth year. But have fun guys! Think of me while you prank”

“ It’s not my fault I didn’t know that she had timed class to end earlier than It did. What do you want me to say that I somehow missed timed the bombing of the special confetti I made. That would cause issues everywhere on the professor”

“ you guys are idiots you know that. It’s OK it was still funny. Anyway I gotta bounce out of here I have to go to potions at 2. Thanks for the smoke. See you tonight ?”

“Yeah see ya tonight “

“ oh yeah so do I. Hold up Oliver, I’ll be right behind you” Erin followed after him. And the two disappeared.

I looked at George and whispered” we are getting those two together by the end of the year. They should just snogg already. The sexual tension between the two of them is almost palpable in this room. Something must have happened in between the last smoke session we had.”

“ Fred I may have an answer to that. Do you know the weeping willow?”

“ Yeah what about it… Wait… did they kiss already.”

“ well not exactly. The both of them were drunk. Black out drunk. Remember the party we had last weekend. they were playing spin the bottle with a couple of our other friends”

“ Oh I see. So they have some unresolved feelings that have awakened”

“ Exactly. We just have to push them in the right direction. And we both know how to do that“

“ We can do that easily. This Friday when we go down to Hogsmede I’ll put the plan into motion“

“ put what into motion?!” both Maeve and Mathew said.

“ Oh just a little plan. And some fun if you guys want to join just let us know“ The twins replied.

“ if it’s the romantic kind of fun I’m in. Especially if you’re talking about Oliver and Erin. I saw how they were looking at each other when we were all hanging out. They practically wanted to rip each other‘s clothes off in that room. So for an operation to make that happen I’m down. Because I can’t deal with the sexual tension anymore. Especially since all Erin talks about is him”

“ Count me out. I was going to do a call of duty tournament with my American friends and some of the Slytherin party I formed. I don’t wanna get involved in whatever you guys are planning”

“ yeah yeah whatever Matty. Go to history of magic we get it you’re boring”

“ You know you have to come too we have the same class!”

“ Oh yeah! Sorry boys looks like I have to go. We’ll talk later though. Maybe at lunch.”

“ sounds good see you then! Bye Matty and Maeve”

The room was Empty after that. Just me and George and with that we realize we actually had to be in transfigurations. So were closing the doors to the little place we called home and went off to the torturous halls of Hogwarts.

OK wasn’t that torturous. I just hated standardize learning of being a wizard. But it was up to us me and George to cause the mischief because otherwise Hogwarts would be quite ordinary not extraordinary.

You’ve met my friends and you’ve met us. So come along on our journey as the strangest year begins.


	2. Operation masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins try their hand at matchmaking. And things go according to plans sorta. What’s the two try and get two of their lifelong friends together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I’m taking forever to post the second chapter. I had to go to a couple doctors appointments for my surgery this weekend.I’m working on a couple other chapters and I’ll hopefully be able to post more soon.

The plan was simple well simple in the minds of the Weasley twins. George and I thought it be easy getting Erin and Oliver together. It just be like one of the pranks we pull on the professor. Little did we know that these two were going to make it harder. 

The plan begin like this George and I are going to take Oliver out to the bearded lion tavern down in hogsmede for drinks. Maeve was going to bring Erin down right around the convenient time we were there. And then we just start hanging out together. And then with a little mischief on both the parts of me George and Maeve we create an opportunity for Erin and Oliver to be together alone.

Well that’s how I was supposed to go. It was gonna be easy. George and I had a history of matchmaking they shouldn’t be any different. But it was different. We made a brilliant plan but we didn’t think to factor in was the fact that I don’t think either Oliver or Erin were ready for that conversation.

So we had to reroute it. We had to create opportunities for them to grow closer. Entering operation masquerade. Remember when we mentioned that party we were having this weekend. Well it was going to be a theme since it was in celebration of the first Quidditch match. It was a tradition. And this year we did masquerade theme.

Anyone’s invited. It was usually just the quidditch teams and their significant others and their friend groups. So it was an interesting mix. Usually presented many opportunities for a good prank and for some good matchmaking and of course drinking till we got blacked out. 

And you may be wondering why how did they all get back to the dorms without getting caught while being extremely hung over. Well we solved that a long time ago George and I made an elixir back in in freshman year that cure the hangover. And for transportation; the upper class men would teach a spell so everyone could get back safetly.

Anyway back to the operation. We had to find a way to get the two of them in a position where they had to be alone and secrets. We should get Maeve involved.

Spotting me walking the corner entering into the main Courtyard George and I waive her over.

“ Maeve we need a plan. A new one. Our old one went out the door when you know… Oliver confessed to me.“

“The one that’s at the party right? Good question what can we do? Well we could do a drinking game. That usually get secret Put of them” meave suggested 

“ No I don’t think IT would work. Oliver is a bit self-conscious about confessing his feelings. Plus it’s too public.” George responded back 

“ We could just get them drunk! “ Fred suggested 

“ I mean that could work. But I don’t think we want them confessing their feelings in front of everyone. If we get them drunk I have to bring them out to the tower area near the room of requirements” Maeve responded 

“ That’s a good point. OK that works I’ll get them drunk and will get them to the tower and will push them in the right direction and Wala it will work“ Fred agreed 

“It better” 

——//————-

The night of the party 

The room requirements covered in decorations and bustling with people, the energy was quite spectacular!

With the help of our friends the energy of room requirements completely transformed. We had an area for smoking. An area for drinking games. An area to get your drinks and then area to you know be alone. And then area to socialize. 

Oliver came early to help set up. So it was easy to spot him because he looked less dressed up than the rest of everyone. He was wearing black trousers with classic Converse pared with a Red fitted sweater and and gold mask. 

“ Oliver you could’ve had the decency to at least try a little bit“ 

“ I did what are you talking about this more dressed up than I normally am” 

“ that’s debatable” Fred says slightly disappointed.

“ I happen to think he looks quite dashing.“Erin Said appearing out from behind George. 

Unlike Oliver Erin tried. She was wearing a yellow sun wrap dress and black converse and a black mask. 

“ really?!” Fred and George say simotaniously. 

Despite the argument we could see the red creep up Oliver’s face.

“ come on Oliver let leave these two buggers alone. Wanna go play pong against dean and Matthew? “   
Silently Oliver follows her and the disappear into the crowed.

“ it worked. One point for the twins! Now phase 2”

We move to find Maeve and Luna smoking in the corner. 

“ why so somber girls ! It’s a party not a funeral ! Come on let go dance” 

“I’ll dance! George come on” 

“ I don’t feel like dancing Fred. I had a shitty day” 

I move to sit next to her. “ what’s wrong Maeve? Your never this sad. Did that pice of shit draco say something to you ? Cause I beat him if he did” 

“ No no it wasn’t him. And as much as I’d like you to beat him up he has nothing to do with it.”

“Well what’s up then” Fred says looking into her eyes with concern. “ you know you can tell me anything” 

Maeve stays silent for awhile then begins to speak slowly while a tear streams down her face. 

“I got a letter today from my mother. Father Is very ill.possibly has cancer, won’t know for sure till tomorrow. I haven’t told Matthew yet. I don’t even know what to say to him.” Erin says looking over at Matthew I who’s playing beer pong and having fun. 

“ Oh wow. That’s heavy are you doing OK? That’s dark news. Is your mother doing okay?” 

“ she’s trying but it’s hard. honestly I don’t know how I’m feeling. I only got the news four hours ago. I still feel numb to it. Last time I got news like this I was in kindergarten when my grandma died. It’s strange you know” Maeve says while looking into the abyss “ you’d think you’ll be prepared for it. But it’s something you can never be prepared for. I was going to tell him earlier today”

“ Understandable. Something like that is hard to go through. what’s holding you back from telling him. Your brother I mean?”

“ Oh look at him. He’s happy he’s having fun not a care in the world. I don’t want to crush that. I’ll tell him tomorrow” 

“ Would you like support there when you tell him?”

“ As much as I would. It be more respectful if I did it just with him. This is a private matter. Should be just with family“ 

“ I got it no worries. I respect that. Can I do something to cheer you up though?“ 

Maeve looks at me quizzically

“ Cheer me up with what?“

“ Well you know how the both of us like to cause trouble! Well I was thinking why don’t we just pull a prank on good old Oliver.”

“ Oooh Oliver it’s been a while since we pranked him. Yeah I’m down! What’s the plan ?”

After some discussion on the detail we decide to go the classic surprise in the face type prank. We enchant two pop cans and hand them to Erin and Oliver and when they open it they get sprayed with neon goo and confetti. 

We burst into laughter and say gotch ya!   
Soon regret it though when Oliver says you’ll pay for that and runs at full speed after us. 

But being Smart as we are we disappear into the crowd and go out the secret entrance and run down the hall of the tower to one of the viewpoints. 

Once we think we lost them we burst into laughter for a solid five minutes.

“ I needed that thank you! The prank was so childish yet that does the trick every time! Brilliant Fred” Maeve high fived me 

“ I aim to please! Plus it’s good to see a smile on your face“

“ Oh shut up Fred!” 

“What I’m being serious. you look so beautiful when you smile “ I say seriously

“ You’re just saying that. You’re my friend you’re obligated to say it. To complement me“ Maeve says doubtfully 

“ Well also as your friend I’m allowed to insult you and compliment you it’s in the job description. So when I compliment you believe it ! “ 

“ no I don’t believe you. Especially since you saw me crying for the last half an hour. I’m an ugly crier” 

I move closer to her take my hand and caress her face And look into her eyes and say” you’re not an ugly crier meave! Never been never will be. If anything you look more enchanting” 

“Enchanting. I’ve never been called enchanting before” she says moving closer to me. 

“ well you are.” Still caressing her face as i move closer “ you’re by far the prettiest girl in this castl” 

Maeve giggles” I didn’t know you thought I was pretty.” Moving closer. Now close enough to almost kiss. My heart had picked up it’s pays within a few minutes this conversation has taken place. Me now realizing that my somewhat vibrant feelings towards me if I’ve been growing for a while. And that feeling of wanting to kiss her was growing stronger.

We were about to when Oliver finally found us and dragged us back down to the party and got back at us.  
Maeve and I didn’t talk about the almost kissed after that. But things did change between us. But that I want to find out until A week after the party.

So we turned our attention back to the mission we originally started with. And that was getting Oliver and Erin together. from the two things we’ve done so far. From one teasing Oliver and two pranking Oliver and Erin . What it seemed both had worked and getting the two closer together because in comparison from the beginning of the night of the two being in separate parts of the party to now then hanging out playing pong and chatting showed real progress. And that was a win in my book.

So maybe operation masquerade wasn’t a complete failure. We definitely made them closer but did they confess their feelings no. But that’s OK we got all year to make this happen.


End file.
